I'm Sorry
by mii's latte
Summary: {Sekuel Janji Kecil} Hanya sepatah kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' yang dapat diucapkan olehnya - Based on Nederland vs Argentina match.


**I'm sorry**

**APH©H**idekazu **H**imaruya

**Written.M**ii-**C**han

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Note: Netherlands POV

.

.

* * *

><p>Pertandingan selesai. 120 menit serta babak penalti. Semuanya berakhir dengan drama yang sungguh tragis. Dan ke tragisan itu diwarnai oleh rintik-rintik air hujan yang kini telah membasahi jersey oranye milikku.<p>

_Drama penalti itu dimenangkan oleh tim lawan._

Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang tua itu. Tapi saat ini aku yakin dia tidak menyesal atas semua ini. Orang tua itu telah berjuang sebisa mungkin. ─Walaupun dia dan anak didiknya tidak tersenyum. Aku tahu semua itu.

Kami membawa semangat muda yang berkobar di setiap pemain. Suka cita yang tercipta pertama kali di ajang empat tahunan. Aku masih ingat saat itu; saat membantai musuh bebuyutanku dengan skor telak. Aku sangat suka saat itu; saat Bella tersenyum kepadaku dan berkata; "Selamat,_ broer! _" dengan tangan yang mengepal si udara.

Aku masih ingat dan merasakan euforia yang tak pernah kulupakan; menang dan menjadi juara grup B; lolos ke babak enam belas besar kemudian lolos ke babak perdelapan dan perempat final.

_Kemudian semi final._

Aku tak pernah bisa mendefinisikan bagaimana bangganya diriku terhadap negara ini. Mereka tak pernah kalah satu pertandinganpun di piala dunia tahun ini.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal saat memasuki stadion di kota São Paulo ini. Ada yang janggal. Atmosfir kebanggaan seakan hilang ketika aku memsuki stadion ini. Ada firasat buruk yang terselip diantara pikiranku. ─Dan saat terakhir aku tersadar bahwa tim_ orenji_ dikalahkan. Inikah firasat burukku ketika memasuki stadion tadi? Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau timku akan di kalahkan oleh tim tango itu melalui adu penalti. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa orang tua satu itu tidak menurunkan Tim Krul saat akan beradu penalti. Dan saat Robin van Persie di tarik keluar lapangan, saat itulah perasaan burukku di mulai.

_Tim oranje kehilangan keseimbangannya._

Aku terus betanya-tanya di dalam pikiranku._ Apa yang sedang van Gaal pikirkan sih? Kenapa harus van Persie yang di keluarkan? Kenapa pergantian pemainnya tidak efektif seperti saat melawan Costa Rica?_ ─dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku. Tapi apa daya, pertandingan telah berakhir dua puluh menit lalu. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tanpa kusadari, Bella yang sedari tadi masih berada disampingku dan belum beranjak dari tempatnya terus menatapku; larut dalam kesedihan.

_Aku belum bisa membayar hutangku._

Personifikasi negara Belgia itu terus menatapku tanpa henti. Seakan dia tak ingin aku menangis seperti dirinya kemarin. Walaupun tidak menangis, aku sedikit menyesal telah membawanya ke dalam stadion ini; membuatnya kembali kecewa dalam keterpurukan.

"Maaf Bel. Aku tak bisa.. melakukan apa yang kau minta kemarin malam," Aku mengerutkan alisku serta menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Bella hanya bisa membalas senyumku.

"Ah, tak apa_ broer!_ Harusnya aku yang minta maaf... aku terlalu minta lebih dan mungkin karena kehadiranku, timmu jadi kalah... hahaha, aku pembawa virus, ya..," Bella mencoba tersenyum di depanku. Tapi aku tahu itu cuma senyum tipuannya. Aku tahu karena aku melihat setetes air mata di pelupuk matanya yang ingin jatuh. Dia terlalu merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu rendah diri seperti itu. Tidak ada hubungan denganmu, Bel. Ini salah kami karena sangat lalai di pertandingan ini. Maaf." Aku memeluknya. Mencoba menghiburnya agar tidak lagi menitikan setetes air mata. ─Terlambat. Pelupuk matanya telah dibasahi oleh tangisan yang seharusnya tak dikeluarkan. Aku merasa bersalah.

"Ah, aku tak pernah tahu kapan lagi timku akan masuk babak final. Terlebih, bintang utama seperti Robben pastinya tidak akan kembali bermain empat tahun yang akan datang." Ucapku setelah melepas pelukannya. Bella terkekeh kecil, "Aku tak pernah mempunyai kakak yang gampang menyerah." Balasnya disertai tawa dan tangisan yang begitu jelas tercipta di wajah kucingnya.

Aku beranjak dari bangku cadangan mendekati yang lainnya dan Bella mengekoriku. Aku tahu mereka sudah berjuang, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. "Dimana Robben?" Tanyaku pada salah seorang pemain. "Di ujung sana; sedang mendekati anak dan istrinya." Ucapnya dan dibalas anggukan olehku.

Aku melihatnya; meelihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang dimiliki oleh salah satu bintang tim_ oranje_ , Arjen Robben. Dia hanya menatap istrinya serta anaknya dan entah apa yang dibicarakan olehnya. van Persie kemudian mendekatinya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya tetapi ku yakin van Persie sangat bangga memiliki teman seperti Robben.

Kudekati kedua pemain itu dan mengucapkan "Terima kasih" kepada mereka. Dua pemain itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil padaku dan Bella. Kemudian bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Ah, aku lupa menemui orang tua itu.

"Van Gaal..." ucapku di hadapannya. Dia hanya mendongakan kepalanya seraya berkata_ 'ada apa?'_ Dalam diam. "Terima kasih," aku membalasnya sembari mengangkat sebelah tanganku yang ingin berjabat tangan dengannya. Dia hanya tersenyum samar, tetapi dapat kulihat jelas senyumnya yang samar diantara kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya. "Terima kasih karena telah membingbing serta melatih tim kebanggaanku sampaí akhirnya dapat melangkah sejauh ini." Lanjutku lagi. Van Gaal akhirnya membuka mulut da berkata, "Tidak. Perjuangan kita tidak berhenti sampai sini. Masih ada juara tiga yang menunggu kita lagi. Walaupun gelar 'juara tanpa mahkota' tak pernah dicabut, aku cukup bangga dapat melatih tim hebat ini." Ucapnya disertai senyumnya yang kini tercipta jelas di wajahnya.

Kring... kring...

Sebuah bunyi_ handphone_ menarik perhatianku. Getarannya terasa di saku celanaku. Ah, ada telepon. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo?"

_Will-CHAAAANNNN! Aku merindukanmu tahu! _

"Antonio?"

_Kau tahu? Disaat aku ingin kau melawan si kentang itu, kenapa kau malah kalah?! Kenapa? ! Ada apa denganmu?! Padahal aku ingin kau mencium baunya piala emas itu! Ah astaga, kau tak bisa mencabut 'gelar' mu itu? Ah eeh-Lovi ingin bicara pasamu will! _

"Kau ini tidak usah membuat telingaku menndadak tuli..."

KAU! KEPALA TULIP BASTARDOOOO! KENAPA KAU BISA KALAH SEPERTI ITU HAH?!_ fuck you._ Hei Lovi! Jangan main rebut handphoneku! Ah, maaf will perlakuan si Lovi-chan itu. Ohya, titip salam untuk Bella-chan ya! Daah!

"To-"

**TUUTT... **

Satu hal dari Antonio; aku tak pernah tahu isi pikirannya. Ah, rasanya ingin tanding lagi dengan Antonio.

"Ada apa_ broer? _" Tanya Bella yang masih berada di sampingku.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Antonio kirim salam untukmu." Balasku

"Seriuskah?! Aah, aku kangen dia dan Lovi~" Bella menampilkan senyum kucingnya kembali.

Aku hanya terdiam sejenak; mengamatinya yang masih tersenyum kucing. "Oke, aku pulangkan kau ke negaramu. Tak usah menonton pertandingan terakhirku." Bella hanya menciutkan mulutnya, "Ah! Iya aku gak mau pulang dulu! Cih, padahal aku kangen mereka... Ah ya_ broer,_ tapi kau janji timmu akan memenangankan pertandingan melawan tuan rumah dan menduduki juara tiga ya!" Bella tersenyum kepadaku; ia menyimpn harapan besar padaku.

"Aku tak yakin..."

"_Broerrr!_ "

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Bella yang memukul-mukul pungungku. Sebuah senyuman menyertai tiap tawa yang di tampakkan di wajah Bella.

Ya, aku berharap timku dapat kembali menempati juara tiga.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N:** terinspirasi ketika nonton Netherlanda vs Argentina yang akhirnya kalah TTuTT saya gak merubah pemain-pemainnya. Saya beranggapn kalo para personifikasi boleh nonton timnya sendiri di bangku cadangan sama coachnya :v yah, berharap Ned dapet juara tiga. Tbh, author gak yakin van Gaal bakal senyum :v oke, oke, mohon reviewnya dan mohon maaf jika telat publish o/


End file.
